1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical and electrical apparatus for connecting and disconnecting components of a computer system. More particularly, the present invention relates to such connecting and disconnecting components while the computer system is operating.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems such as file servers and storage servers in computer networks are relied upon by large numbers of users. When a file server or storage server is out of operation, many people are inconvenienced. Thus, technology has been developed which supports maintenance and service of computer systems while they remain operational. One part of maintenance and service includes the replacement of components. So-called hot swap technology allows the replacement of components without turning off the power or resetting the computer system as a whole.
Typical hot swap technology employs resources for signaling the system and components in the system about an intention to remove or replace a component. Also, the technology includes routines that stabilize communications among the components, and manage the distribution of power to components during the exchange.
The exchange of components on computer systems for maintenance and repair requires human operators. Human operators are prone to misuse or abuse the mechanical and electrical resources associated with hot swap technology. For example, an operator may attempt to withdraw a component from a computer chassis without first executing hot swap electrical routines to prepare the component. Also, with components that require significant force for engagement and disengagement, human operators may damage delicate parts of system while applying the force for engagement or disengagement.
Therefore, is desirable to provide a mechanism that reduces the possibility of misuse or abuse by human operators of mechanisms for engaging and disengaging components, and mechanisms for managing the electrical hot swap processes.